For the Love of the Sea
by LittleTeine
Summary: When Rachel Norrington learns that her father plans to marry her off to a corporal in his navy, she runs away from home, determined to become a sailor. She ends up joining a company of pirates, and begins to realize she is not who she thought she was...
1. Breaking Free

'No.'

One short word. Only one syllable. How can something so small seem so big? The damage is done.

My 10-year-old sister looked at me, one small hand pressed daintily over her mouth, the picture of ladylike shock.

My mother looks at me strangely. In her warm brown eyes, something odd flickers, before she looks down at her embroidery. She doesn't want to get involved.

This marriage was not her idea. It was my Father's.

'You will obey me, young lady! I am the head of this house! I am your father! How dare you!

Father. When I was young, he took me with him to the docks, where his fleet docked for the weeks they came home. From the sailors, I learned to sail, fish, and climb the rigging.

I knew he wanted a boy, a boy to become commodore in his stead. I tried to be that boy, for him. I never earned his approval.

My hair is coming out of its bun. My unruly, brown hair that always looks as if I had spent a day on a ship.

Mama used to tell me that the wind and all the fire of the ocean lived in my hair. Lately, I have come to believe it is not in my hair were this gall resides, but in my heart.

Icily, I look at the man who I have tried to please for my whole life.

'With great skill, father.'

My mother and sister gasp in unison. I snort, and stalk out of the room.

Once I am out of sight of my family, I run to my room as if I am a pirate, fleeing from my own father's navy.

* * *

'Miss Rachel, come now. The corporal is a fine man, I'm sure.'

I smile weakly at the woman who has watched over me since I was an infant.

'Susanna, he is, in my father's eyes. I want more than this! I am not meant to sit around in skirts. I will kill myself if it is the life I must lead. No, I will have adventure, and love.'

And, as Susanna chides me, I begin to realize how I can lead the life I wish.

I do not go down to dinner that night. Not only do I doubt my father would allow my presence for my conduct earlier today, but I have more important things to do.

I sit at my desk, and write sheet after sheet to my mother, sister, and brother. I have nothing to say to my father.

The three letters lay on my desk, sealed and addressed. The breeches and shirt I have 'borrowed' from one of the stable boys are stowed safely in the trunk at the foot of my bed, along with a pair of scissors.

Susanna comes in with a plate of food, telling me to eat so I do not look like a ghost when meeting the corporal's family. She pinches my cheek sadly, as if to apologize.

I pull her into a warm hug. 'Thank you.' Susanna looks at my quizzically. Little does she know that it will be the last time she will see me.

* * *

A man with hair like my own laughs as he tried to teach me to steer a ship. I try to insist that I know how to already, but I cannot speak. I look at my small, chubby hands clutching the wheel and realize I am one years old, if a day.

My mother walks out onto the deck, and the man bends down to kiss her. She laughs, and kisses him back.

A man with braided hair comes over to take the wheel, playfully slapping the man holding me on the back. 'Will, yer neglectin' your duties!'

The man laughs. 'I have more important ones, Jack' he says, smiling lovingly at me and my mother.

Another woman walks out onto the deck, her dark skin and hair contrasting with the snowy white shirt she wears. In her arms is a boy a few years older than me.

'Sparrow! Teach your son how to steer!' The man now at the wheel laughs, takes the boy from her, and kisses his wife on the cheek.

My mother and the strange man that looks so much like me wrap their arms around each other, sandwiching me in between them.

The man looks at both of us. 'Elizabeth, Rachel – I love you so much.'

He kisses the top of my head and my mother on the lips. I coo happily and begin to play with the sword at his belt.

I look at this man, and realize how little I look like my 'father', how much I look like this 'Will.' It hits me. This man is my father.

* * *

I wake up drenched in a cold sweat. My father? What am I thinking? Commodore Norrington is my father.

I pull on the breeches and shirt. I trim my hair carefully with the scissors. I tie it back into a ponytail, and shove a few coins in the pocket. I have already left the letters where my mother and siblings will find them.

I make my way carefully down the huge staircase, thanking God that it's carpeted. I ease out the door.

I am Rachel Norrington no longer. I am free!


	2. Of Unexpected Discoveries and Comrades

I have a fan! Oh, the excitement. I dedicate this chapter to Translucentflame.

* * *

I am awakened by the first rays of sun brushing my lids. I yawn, and uncurl myself from the small alley I have wedged myself into. I begin to turn my nose up at the dirt on my clothing, but then scold myself.

'Get used to it, Rachel. Quite acting like Mama and Nell. A little dirt isn't going to kill you!'

As I walk towards the blacksmith's shop, I think about the other dream I had.

Will was there, and my mother, too. Captain Sparrow (the man at the wheel) and his wife, Anamaria (I learned their names in my dream) were there too. That boy, their son…..I never learned his name.

I shake my head to try to chase the thoughts out of my mind. It was a silly dream, too. Ridiculous to think I had ever sailed with pirates, much less been the daughter of one. It was such a vivid dream, though…..

* * *

I open the door of the small, dim shop. A short, surly man looks at me with bleary eyes. 'Eh? Begone unless you wish to buy something.' He turns back to his work.

I try to make my voice as deep as possible.

'I have the coin,' I say earnestly 'now I need the sword.'

The man looks at me again. 'You look familiar…..know a Will Turner?'

The man in my dream cannot be real. I simply refuse to admit that.

''E was my father's apprentice, a while back. You look like his twin, or, son.' He looks at me suspiciously.

'I've never heard the name.' I say, trying to disguise the tremor in my voice.

'Huh. Pretty well known around these parts. Married the guvnor's daughter. Think they had a child. They ran away and joined a company of pirates, Captained by Jack Sparrow. Supposed to be friends, those two were. They became some of the most famous pirates around. Then, we had one of the worst storms of the century - only the guvnor's daughter survived. She came back with a baby girl -Renee, Raja…..something like that. She married the commodore – although rumor 'round these parts is she didn't marry 'im by choice, what with her father pushing her and everything.'

My mother? A pirate? 'The baby girl' I say, slowly 'was her name Rachel, perhaps?'

He looks at me in surprise. 'That's it! You do know of him after all!'

'No, no. Just a lucky guess. What about a sword?'

'Right, right. Since I like you, lad, I'll give you the last sword we have that Turner made. He was a fine blacksmith, among other things.'

I pay for the sword and leave. The sword that Will Turner made. Will Turner. My father?

* * *

I get to the shipyard, and am promptly knocked off my feet. I glare at the culprit.

He is a few years older than me, with golden skin and tousled black hair. He looks quite apologetic, and he seems oddly familiar.

'Sorry! 'Ere, let me help you up.' He reaches out a hand, and I take it. 'Name's John. Don't have no surname. The navy found me wandering around on an island when I was a kid. They dumped me on this godforsaken place. What's your name, mate?'

'I'm…..Will. Will Smith.' I shake his hand, and grin. 'Nice to run into you.'

He laughs. The sound is big and hearty. It too, sounds familiar.

'I'm looking to find a job on a ship,' I explain 'my father kicked me out of the house because I….refused to work in the family business.'

I am making this up as I go along. I cross my fingers tightly behind my back.

John nods sympathetically. 'Well, that's adults for you. A lousy, no good bunch. I aim to get work on a ship, too. We can be mates, and look out for each other!'

I grin at the prospect, and salute him. 'To adventure!' He returns the gesture. 'To adventure!'


	3. Aboard At Last

John and I are beginning to feel the heat of the midday sun when we are finally taken on as sailors.

A tall, thin man who we later learn is first mate shows us about the ship, all the while looking at us with a disgusted expression. I glare at his back, silently informing him that it is not _my _fault I have not bathed in two days. John, I am sure, is far worse off.

Finally, he shows us the galley, and with a look of great relief, shoves us at the grizzled old man serenely chopping vegetables. He is gone before we can say anything.

'Ah, you two can help me chop these! I'm George, by the way.' He smiles at us in a friendly manner, and I smile back tentatively.

'That's the way, lad! Don't be shy! 'Ere, you can chop these onions. You!' he says, addressing John, 'Come now, I don't bite!'

Even John, distrustful as he is, cannot help smiling at the friendly old man.

'There we go! What be your names?'

'I'm R...Will! And this is John.' John looks at me suspiciously for a second, but then goes back to chopping his portion of the vegetables.

A tall man with sandy hair appears in the doorway, guiding two boys, who can't be any older than twelve. He is tanned and freckled, with laughing blue eyes and a big smile. I like him in an instant.

'George, my man! These be sailors, not cabin boys! Here are some _real _cabin boys!' He says, thrusting the two terrified youngsters at the cook. 'Yer gettin' blind in yer age.'

George laughs good-naturedly. 'I've still got a few good years left, mate. You two can finish up these, eh? Oh, and you two,' he calls after me and John 'stop by anytime you like, eh?'

Our rescuer leads us out onto the deck. 'I'm Pete, second mate. You are - ?'

This time John introduces us. 'John an' Will, sir.'

'Pleasure to meet you.' I chime in, cursing my voice for sounding so high.

Pete laughs. 'No need for such formalities between fellow sailors. Speaking of which – how well can you two sail?'

'Tolerably well. I've been sailing since I was eight.' I say confidently.

John squirms and looks slightly embarrassed. 'I've never been on a ship in my life.'

Pete smiles at us. 'No worried, yer friend can teach you. You look like a smart lad, you'll catch on quick. Come to me if you have any troubles, the oldsailors tend to pick on the new ones.' He shows us to a spot on the deck, and leaves us there with instructions as to how to work a cannon.

* * *

Over the next few days, I show John how to unfurl a sail, steer a ship, and climb the rigging. John is a quick learner indeed, and I find great joy in teaching him as my father's men once taught me.

He is a good, loyal friend, and I often feel horrible for deceiving him like I have done. But what else can I do? Certainly not risk telling him.

In the evenings, the men gather together and have a drink or two before bed. Friendly, quiet Silas with a wife and children back home plays the fiddle and tells us stories about his family. Aloof, outspoken Andrew plays the accordion, and we have a fine little band to liven the cold nights at sea.

I have not seen a naval officer since I set foot on the ship, although later I learn the stuffy first mate is one.

George slips me and John warm buns and tea when we come down to the galley after a stormy night. Often Pete joins us. John and I have been taken under their wings, and I am grateful. One often hears tales of other young sailors being bullied, but John and I are unaffected because of the protection offered us by our friends.

* * *

Silas (whom I have befriended as well) and I are walking to the bunks on night when we hear squeaks and thumps coming from a small room off to one side of the ship. We open it hesitantly, and find a small cabin boy curled up in a corner, being kicked by three brutish sailors.

'Stop this at once!' I yell, absolutely furious. Silas is even madder than I, for he has children of his own.

With an angry yell, he rushes at the three sailors, punching and punching until he gets to the boy. I follow him, knocking out the last two sailors. The boy is sitting up, and looks fine, except for bruises beginning to form on his arms.

I am shaking with fury. Silas scoops him up in his arms. 'I'm takin' him to George. He can fix 'im up proper. You lock them in here and go get Pete. He'll know what to do.' I nod, and hurry to find do as I am told.

* * *

Captain Lawrence is a powerful looking man, with a huge, dark beard and bushy eyebrows. He looks at me with concern and inquires as to whether I am harmed or not before rushing to get an officer.

Pete comes up behind me, fury etched in hard lines on his face. 'Go see how the boy is. I'll stay here.'

When I reach the galley, the child is sitting on a table, insisting he is fine, while George and Silas hover over him.

John rummages in a cabinet, trying to find more bandages. I reach into the cabinet, and deftly pluck a roll from it, sticking my tongue out at my friend. He sticks his out at me in return, and hands the bandages to Silas.

'How are you, little fellow?' John asks, a look of concern on his face. 'Who did this? I'll get 'em, I will!' He makes violent gestures to the air.

George puts a hand on his arm, laughing. 'Easy, boy. You aren't gonna help'im by hurtin' any air, I can tell you that much.' John looks slightly ashamed, and puts his fists down.

I, meanwhile, am leaning over by the boy.

'You look like my brother, Robby,' I tell him wistfully, ruffling his hair. I miss my family, even sometimes my father. 'What's your name? How old are you?'

'I be Amos, sir. I'm twelve, almost.' Exactly as old as my brother. My heart is clenched by an invisible fist, and for the first time, I feel lonely aboard the ship.

Silas notices, and steers me over by George, where I busy my hands with pouring five mugs of rich, steaming tea.

Silas, John, George and I talk to Amos until Pete comes in. George presses a mug of tea into his hand, and after making sure Amos is alright and assuring us that his assaulters will be punished, orders us all off to bed.

At my suggestion, a hammock is strung between the one I share with John and the one Silas shares with another sailor. Amos will sleep there from now on.

Rejoicing in the fact that he no longer has to share a hammock, as all the sailors do, Amos is soon sleeping soundly.

'You miss your brother a lot, don't you?' John startles me. I thought he was asleep.

'Yes.' I say. 'I used to read to him on rainy days, when he was younger.'

John looks at Amos for a moment. 'The older street boys used to beat me up and steal my food 'fore I learned to fight. A merchant taught me to fence. Say,' he says, brightening 'can you fence?'

I blush, thankful he can't see in the dark. 'No.'

'Pity to let a fine sword like that go to waste. You been teachin' me sailing. I'll teach you to fence.'

'Deal.' I say sleepily, before drifting off.

* * *

Will and Anamaria fence on the deck of the ship, with the crew laughing and egging on their favorite competitor.

'Boo, Turner!'

'Go Ana!'

'Eat dung, Ana!'

'You can beat 'er, Will!'

Jack and my mother laugh and egg on each other's spouses, booing their own.

I try to cheer for my father, but can only gurgle. I'm still a baby.

Will comes over to kiss me and my mother. She sticks out her tongue at him, and he sticks his tongue out at her, a gesture eerily reminiscent of me and John.

Ana playfully swats Jack, and then begins to chase after her son, who is toddling across the deck as fast as he can. I notice he has golden skin and tousled black hair.

'John! Get over here, you rascal!' She yells.

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat, managing to convince myself that my mind is playing tricks on me before falling back asleep.

In the back of my mind, however, I am beginning to realize that these are not dreams, but…..memories?


	4. Bloodshed and Secrets

The day dawns, hot and sunny like all others.

I am up in the rigging and John and Silas are below, scurrying about the deck. Amos shadows them, until he is banished to the kitchens by a frazzled Silas.

I laugh, and temporarily abandon the sails as I savor the salty air.

My hair came loose from its ponytail, and now it streams behind me, tangled in the rigging like my arms. No water makes its way up here, but I can still smell the heavy, salty air all about me.

I grin happily. I belong up here, with the wind and the sea.

This is my home. For the love of the sea I will live, and for the love of the sea I will die.

Suddenly, on the horizon, I spot another ship. 'A sail! A sail!'

Pete steps onto the deck. 'Can you see her colors?'

Nimbly, I swing up to the crow's nest, surprising the officer already there.

'My apologies, sir,' I say 'but there seems to be a ship headed our way.'

I point to the ship in question.

He looks at me. 'Thank you, boy. Go get the Corporal. If anyone stops to question you, you have Private Lindon's permission to be in Navy quarters.'

I hurry to the Navy's section of the ship. The floors and walls are noticeably nicer, even carpeted as I near the Corporal's apartments.

I knock tentatively on the door.

'Who goes there!'

'Private Lindon requests the presence of the Corporal on the deck, sir.'

The door opens, and I am face-to-face with none other than my betrothed.

'Well, boy? Take me to him!'

Hiding my shock and unease, I lead the Corporal to the deck. He stops to look at me.

'You look familiar, boy…..oh, never mind. Take me to Lindon.'

I am spared any further questioning as Lindon climbs down to meet his commander. He hands him the telescope.

'Mary, mother of God,' he breathes 'she's a pirate!'

The deck is swarmed by more Navy officers than I have seen on the entire voyage as the ship nears us with remarkable speed.

'All pirates are like that.' Pete remarks wryly. 'They favor speed above all else.'

After making sure that Amos is safely below deck, John comes up to stand beside me, his sword in hand. 'D'you remember everything?'

I smile at my friend. 'Yes, of course.'

Silas joins us. 'No worries, mates,' he says cheerfully 'never seen no one killed in a sea battle.'

Somehow, his words do not reassure me.

* * *

Smoke from muskets blanket the deck as the battle rages on.

Already I have killed my first man, but I do not think about it. All I think about is staying alive.

I see John battling a huge, burly pirate.

'Give up, laddie. You know we're gonna get yer ship, and yer life whilewe're at it.'

'Never!' John gasps, but I can see he is wearing down.

Another pirate sneaks up behind him, ready to deliver the fatal blow –

'NO!' I scream, and before I know it, have killed my second man.

I am overcome with fury. How dare they touch _my _friend?

I kill the other pirate easily. Three men. Tears run down my dirty cheeks as I help John up.

'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' He says. 'Thanks…..'

My shirt is steadily growing crimson. My traitorous legs give way as I feel John grab me before I slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

The fog clears as I open my eyes. I am lying on a blanket on the floor of the galley.

'I brought you to George after you blacked out. He wanted to treat you personally. Your sword's over there.' John gestures to the corner.

George and John are both looking at me weirdly, and I remember my wound.

I look down and realize my shirt is unbuttoned and my chest is heavily bandaged. The length of cloth I use to bind my breasts lies in a corner with my sword.

I use all the curse words I know (and from the sailors, I know quite a lot). John blushes and looks away.

Amos peeks in. 'Is it true? Yera girl?'

They all look at me, waiting for me to speak.

I sigh. 'My name is Rachel Norrington…..'

I finish my story, all the while staring at the floor. I look up expectantly.

'Well? Aren't you going to tell the captain? Although, preferably not the Corporal. He the main reason I'm here.'

George looks at me. 'Nay, lass,' he says slowly 'yer here 'cause you followed yer heart, 'stead of sitting around like any other ninny waiting for the sky to fall.'

Amos comes over and gives me a hug. Surprised, I hug him back.

'Yer still my friend.'

I smile at him. 'Thanks, Amos.'

John mutters 'The Commodore's daughter! Next thing we know, Amos'll turn out to be the Queen of England….'

He comes over and hugs me, too. It feels surprisingly good, and before I know what I'm doing, I lean my head against his shoulder.

We stay like that for a while. George finally breaks the silence.

'What kind of friends would we be if we told 'em who ye are, eh? Even if ye be a lass, yer a damn good sailor.'

And with that, all tension evaporates.


	5. The Past Revealed

Silas is dead. Killed by pirates while defending the Corporal. I spend the whole funeral glaring at his back. Twice now, the man has robbed me of my friends.

I could hate him, if I wanted to. But I figure Silas wouldn't approve.

George and I compose a letter to Silas's family, and gather his possessions to send to them when we reach the nearest port.

John and I no longer share a hammock. It would be too awkward. Instead, I sleep on Amos's smaller hammock, and Amos shares one with John.

None of the men seem to care or notice.

* * *

Many weeks after my first battle, we spy another ship in the distance. I am down on the deck this time, but when I hear the lookout, I feel myself tense. My hand reaches for my sword. I have not forgotten what happened the last time a ship came.

John reaches over, squeezes my hand, and pulls it off my sword hilt. 'Easy, Ray' he says quietly, calling me the name he has taken to calling me when there is no one else around.

He said I needed to remember who I was. 'After all,' he said, grinning cheekily 'we can't have you forgetting you're a girl and stealing all the ladies from we, can we?'

It is an English ship. I breathe a sigh of relief as the highest ranking officers begin to board the ship, but begin choking when I recognize my Father and Grandfather. John pats me on the back.

I have to restrain myself from running into my grandfather's arms.

Not that he would recognize me. My fair skin has turned tan from days on the deck. My once soft hands are rough, cracked, and calloused from working on the ship. My breasts are bound and my hair is tied back.

I look like any other sailor boy.

The Corporal greets my father and grandfather, and takes them below deck. When all returns to normal, I turn to John. 'Cover for me,' I say 'I need to do something.'

He tries to stop me, but I am gone before he can say anything.

* * *

I pad silently through the carpeted corridors of the Navy's half of the ship, praying that no one will find me.

I finally get to the Corporal's chambers, where I hear the muted voices of my Grandfather, Father, and the man whom I was once betrothed to.

There is a small closet next to the room. Hardly daring to believe my luck, I slip inside of it.

The walls are lined with weapons and barrels are everywhere, but finally I find a small space.

I curl inside it and press my ear to the wall, just in time to hear what I want to.

'Any news of your daughter, Commodore?'

'I'm afraid not, Corporal. There has been no sign of her.'

'Then I am afraid the engagement shall be broken. I cannot wait for her forever, as charming as your daughter is.'

'I understand, Corporal. Let it be broken.'

'Oh, excuse me – I must check on something. I shall return in a moment.'

I hear the clomp of boots pass my hiding place, and then my grandfather talk.

'Norrington, are sure there is no sign of her?'

'The brat ran away. I tried to make her into a lady, as I had to transform her mother after the time they spent on that dratted ship, and look what happened! She's more Turner than she is Swann.'

Turner!

'Commodore, you could have tried harder. Even if she was the daughter of Will Turner, a pirate, you should have been gentler.'

'There is no gentle way to go about breaking fire like _that_' the man I called father spits.

'Elizabeth misses her.Rachelwas the last piece of Will she had. You know how devastated she was after the shipwreck.'

'The shipwreck did more good than harm, I believe. Rid the world of Turner, Sparrow, and Sparrow's wife and spawn, to boot.' '

'That will be quite enough!' My grandfather is angry. Serves Norrington right.

I hear the boots return. 'Terribly sorry to have kept you, sirs.'

I flee to the galley.

* * *

'I can't believe this, John' I say, pacing the galley. 'I can't believe my father was a pirate, Will Turner, at that!'

John is sprawled lazily on the floor.

'Personally, I think it's rather exciting. Yer the daughter of a famous pirate! No wonder you were a natural with the sword' he adds 'yer father probably taught you.'

I stare at him, wondering how he can be so calm. I turn away, willing myself not to cry in front of John, of all people.

He sees me turn away, and jumps up. 'Aw, Ray, I didn't mean to…sssh, it's okay.' He soothes, holding me close.

He strokes my hair, which has come loose from its ponytail for the umpteenth time. I lean against him. God, this feels good…..

George opens the door, and we spring apart. 'Eh? What's this?'

* * *

Amos and George finish listening to my tale, eyes widening. George shakes his head.

'Lass, you've had more'n enough to deal with lately. Have some tea.'

He thrusts the warm mug into my hand. I grin wryly, and begin to sip it. George is convinced everything can be cured with a mug of tea.

I yelp as it burns my mouth.

John laughs. 'Tea tends to be _hot_. Come fence with me. It'll do you some good.' I stick my tongue out at him and follow him to get our swords.

I don't see the knowing look George shoots at us as we leave.


	6. The Mad Captain and a New Life

The third ship comes a few months after the second.

It is a foggy day. The sky is sullen and grey, the sea is as restless as a young child. There will be a storm tonight, and Captain Lawrence has everyone busy making the ship even sturdier.

I catch a glimpse of Pete, in a thick coat like the rest of us. He smiles at me briefly before continuing his task.

I have seen little of him since he was promoted to first mate. Rumor has it the Corporal will make him Private for his deeds in the battle against the pirates. I wish my old friend the best of luck.

George comes around with mugs of tea for the sailors. I thank him, and gratefully drink mine, enjoying the warmth.

Beside me, Amos shivers and pulls his coat closer as he drinks his tea. He has been deemed old enough to start 'man's work' (although a woman does it regularly).

He is so small, though, and I worry about him.

With a pang, I think of Robby, Nell, and Mama.

I imagine Susanna bustling about the household, tidying up for the holiday season.

I imagine father – I catch myself – the Commodore in front of the fire smoking his pipe.

No wonder there was so much resentment between us. I am the daughter of the man his wife once loved.

Hearing the story, I doubt Mama even loves the Commodore.

I know they are friends, at least, and he is good to her and my siblings. That, at least, comforts me.

I am so immersed in my thoughts I tie a knot wrong. John elbows me. 'Ray, pay attention!'

I mutter insults half-heartedly, and tie the knot properly. It is then the lookout sees the ship.

'Ship! A sail!'

The Corporal strides pompously out onto the deck. I can't help but sneer at him. Amos and John simultaneously elbow me.

I glare at them, but stop sneering.

'What are her colors?'

'A British flag, sir! From the looks of it, she's a merchant!'

'Then we have nothing to fear!'

She comes alongside us. 'Ahoy!' A man shouts from the deck.

He must be the captain.

He is dressed in a cream-colored shirt, brown velvet waistband, plum colored breeches, and a deep crimson coat. Rings shine from his fingers.

He has deep green eyes and smooth brown hair tied back into an elegant ponytail. He has a rather large nose, though.

I can't help but admire the man's style. Mama and Susanna were more of an influence on me then I thought.

The Corporal has obviously noticed how well-dressed the stranger is, because his eyes go wide with greed.

Once again, I thank whichever deities may be listening that I did not marry this man.

'Care to step aboard, sir?'

'Don't mind if I do.' The Captain summons two men with a wave of his hand. They are as well dressed as their captain.

One is dressed in a silvery shirt, green satin waistband, forest green breeches, and a navy coat with silver trimming.

He has golden-blond hair and light grey eyes. A faint scar runs along his cheek, as he surveys his surroundings with intelligent eyes.

The other has coarse black hair with streaks of silver.

His shirt is violet, with a blue waistband. His breeches are deep blue, and his coat is scarlet.

His eyes are brown, and they have a cynical look about them as he takes in his surrounding with interest.

The Corporal has obviously determined that these are visitors to be respected. He holds out his hand to the man I think is Captain. 'I am Corporal Bryant. You are - ?'

'Captain Smith.' I was right. 'And you, sir, are advised to put your hands up if you wish to risk bloodshed.'

Captain Smith brandishes a pistol, as do the other two men and the ones that have come aboard.

We are clearly outnumbered. The ashen-faced Corporal puts his hands up.

The Captain turns to his men. 'Find the other officers and tie them to the masts.'

When all the other officers are tied to the masts, the Captain turns to look at all of us. My hand is on my sword.

The Captain sees this movement, and he loses his fearsome look. In fact, he laughs.

'Easy, Lad. We won't kill anyone unless we need to.'

John steps up beside me, hand also on his sword. I make sure Amos is behind us. The Captain laughs again.

'Such spirit! I love it. As you may have guessed, we are, indeed, filthy pirates.'

He says this quite cheerfully, and I begin to suspect the man is mad.

'Now, you have a choice. You can join us, if you wish, or you can be put in a boat with these fine officers and enough food to make it back to land. What do you say?'

George comes out of the galley. The Captain sees him. 'A cook! Sir, we would be most indebted to you if you would join our fine company.'

He gestures to his pirates. 'Anthony can't cook to save his life.'

The pirates laugh, on one scowls in mock-indignation. John, Amos, George and I look at each other. We walk over to join the pirates.


	7. A Pirate Ship, of All Places

When George, John, Amos and I get onto the ship, George is led to the galley by a friendly-looking pirate.

I am surprised at the appearance of these men. They are not at all fearsome. In fact, I see little difference from the sailors on this ship I have just stepped off of, except these men are armed to the teeth.

Amos looks at the guns and swords with fascination, but the tall blond pirate gently nudges him in the direction of a man sawing a plank of wood.

'That's Cato, the ship's carpenter.' He explains 'He's been needing an apprentice.'

Amos looks at the armed pirates longingly, but heads over to Cato, where the man welcomes him and thrusts a plank of wood into his hands.

The stern-looking man with the dark ponytail and graying hair beckons me over to him.

'How old be you?'

'Seventeen' I say.

'Nineteen' I hear John say to the tall blond pirate.

'Can ye sail well?'

'Been sailing since I was eight.'

'Are ye nimble on the rigging?'

'Very.'

The pirate smiles at me. 'Welcome to the ship, mate.'

The first night on the ship, we gather around a barrel someone has draped with a length of crimson silk. The pirates circle around it.

John, Amos, George, and I are dragged to the center of the circle. Captain Arnold (he didn't give his real name to the Corporal) stands behind the barrel. A sheaf of parchment, ink and a quill lay on top of it.

'Do you swear to be honorable in battle, persistent in your duties, and agreeable to your ship mates?'

'Do you swear to never take more rations than you are given, report all booty taken, and use fair and just judgment at all times?'

'Do you swear to serve out your term on this ship respectfully?'

'Yes.'

Four new names have appeared on the sheaf of parchment. I am a pirate.

* * *

The pirate ship is quite an agreeable place. There is Captain Arnold, First Mate Bryant, and Second Mate Rogers. Bryant is the tall, blond sailor and Rogers is the one with dark, graying hair.

Besides them, there is Elmer, a small, shy boy that Amos has become friends with, who also is apprenticed to Cato the carpenter, who can spin stories like no other.

There is also big, friendly Hugh, (who reminds me so much of Silas sometimes it makes my heart ache) small, swarthy Dawson who always sits alone with his bottle of rum, and Casey the carefree fiddler, who is sixteen and has befriended me and John.

Also in our company is Liam, who is in charge of the armory and a smith to boot. He is quite serious, which I suppose befits an arms master.

It is a rather small band of pirates, but our ship is rather small, and we are a perfect number for it.

In mornings, James Bryant takes John and I into a small room just off the armory, where we are taught to fire a musket.

John is a natural, but I confess I cannot aim to save my life. When I tell Bryant, he laughs and tells me I may have to someday.

Then Lewis Rogers teaches me and John to fence. I am somewhat of a natural at it, and by now I am better than John, my teacher.

Rogers delights in having me as a student, and if he can scrape some time off the busy ship's schedule, he teaches me advanced techniques.

I love the way the sword feels cool and light in my hand, as it swings and twists at my enemy.

It feels as if it is an extension of my fingers, and as I step nimbly around the room, it's as if I am dancing at the balls father use to make me frequent.

I love it almost as much as I love sailing.

Captain Arnold delights in our progress, and tells us time and time again how glad he is that we decided to join.

Everyone on the ship looks up to him, even Dawson and Rogers, who are more experienced sailors than he is.

Many a day Cato has to shoe his two apprentices away from the Captain, where they try to beg him into steering lessons.

I love the new family I have come to find on a pirate ship, of all places.

Casey, John and I are often found in the rigging eating lunch while the noonday sun beats upon us.

John gets rather quiet when Casey and I joke. Jealously? It couldn't be.

To him, I am only a friend.

A friend and nothing more.


	8. Bands of Fire

John and I have to share a hammock, because it was assigned by the Captain.

John looked ready to argue when the Captain ordered it, but I elbowed him. I cannot risk my new family finding out. What would they think of me?

* * *

'Ray?' John asks quietly.

'Huh?' I am tired. Rogers ran me ragged at today's lesson.

'Why are you so afraid of everyone finding out yer a – _ow_!'

I elbow him. 'What would they think? I've deceived them. I feel like a traitor. I started this lie and now I must continue it. I cannot stand to lose another family.'

Tentatively, John puts and arm around me and rolls me over so I am facing him.

'Ray, everyone loves ye. Hell, even _Dawson _likes you, and that's saying something. I know ye can't do this until yer ready but – I think you should at least tell Arnold.'

He rolls me back over. I roll over again to face him and give him a hug. 'Thanks, John.'

We stay like that until we fall asleep.

* * *

Apparently, fate didn't give me much choice in the matter, and the ship found out my secret a few days after I talked to John.

The crew is assembled on the deck. Elmer and Amos are seated on barrels, clapping and cheering. James and I stand in the middle, sleeves rolled up, swords crossed, in a fighting stance.

'Fence!'

The swords clash shine in the midday sun.

Sweat rolls down my face, but I hardly notice it, I am too busy telling my feet what to do. Our swords are moving so fast it looks like they are two bands of fire dancing in the air. James stumbles for a second, but regains his position.

I grin. I never stumble. I can do this –

'_Rrrip_.'

I fall, hard on the deck, sword spinning several meters away. Looking at my shirt, I see one side is split open.

I breathe a sigh of relief, and accept James's hand. I stand up, and my torn breast binding slips out the bottom of my shirt.

I look down, and blush crimson. No use pretending anymore.

'I can explain -'

'_Bitch!_'

The word is filled with hatred, and before I know what is happening, James is rushing at me, eyes filled with fury like none I have ever seen.

'Lying, Traitorous, _Bitch_.'

I duck, roll, and grab my sword. The first mate is absolutely furious. I block and jab, trying to find an opening. I see one.

With a flick of my wrist, I catch James behind the ankle. He is sent sprawling. The Captain steps to pick up his sword.

'Take him to the galley.'

John is running to me as fast as he can. He grabs my shoulders. 'Are you alright! I'll fucking _kill _'im!'

Captain Arnold peels his fingers off my shoulders. John blushes. 'Sorry, Ray….'

'Miss? Come to my quarters, after you, ah, compose yourself.'

I blush again. I must be a mess.

I go to my hammock, wrap another length of cloth around my chest, and pull my other shirt.

I try to pull my hair into a ponytail, but it is soaked with sweat and salt water, and is an impossible mess. I rinse it off carefully in a bucket of water, and dry it.

I walk to the Captain's quarters. Biting my lip, I push open the door.

He is at a desk covered with papers, maps, and a logbook. A large map hangs on one side of the room, and a porthole is at the other. The room is painted light blue, and is altogether cheery. A small door in a corner must open to the Captain's bunk. He motions for me to take a seat.

'First, tell me your story.'

He bursts out laughing when I tell him who my father is. 'A Commodore's daughter turned pirate? That's the best story I've heard in a while!'

I omit the part about Will Turner being my father. I want that to stay between me and John. It is a piece of the puzzle I have become that I need to find myself.

'Well, Miss Rachel, I admire your bravery. You are an excellent soldier, a good person, and a wonderful swordswoman. I would love it if you remained with my company. I advise, though, that we not tell the rest of the crew who you are – with a father as powerful as yours, he is surely offering rewards.'

'I have been using Smith as an Alias. Perhaps it will serve me well for time yet.'

'Wonderful idea. Tell me, who else knows of your identity?'

'Amos, George, and John.'

'I should've known. Very well. I will require you to sleep in a separate room from the other men, and change in it as well. I believe there is a small broom closet just across the hall from the bunks. I will have Cato fit it with a latch.'

I smile gratefully at him. 'Thank you, sir. I can't begin to tell you how much this means to me.'


	9. Holy Hell

**Plans for a prequel/sequel, once I finish this**

* * *

Captain Arnold charts a course for Tortuga. The pirate isle. There, I know I can find a clue to my past.

John, too, has secrets waiting for him on Tortuga.

One night, he shows me the necklace he wears around his neck. It is a fine silver chain. At the end is a small silver sword. The metalwork is beautifully intricate. There is a small sparrow engraved on the clasp.

I marvel over it, and wonder who made it.

'An Indian Prince?' I say, laughing.

'No, a King, of course! A barbarian king!' John is laughing too.

We fall to the ground, my small hand falling into John's at the same time.

It fits perfectly, and he grasps it tightly, tracing the back of it with one of his fingers.

'You know,' he says quietly 'you're the only person I've ever told about the necklace.'

'Why?' I ask, just as quietly.

He shrugs. 'It seemed like something I should keep to myself. It's all I have of who I am.'

We roll on our sides and face each other, and for a second I swear he is going to kiss me.

'I….uh….should get back.'

'Yeah.'

I stare at the door for a long time after he leaves, thinking of how nice a kissitwould've been.

* * *

Tortuga is an island of chaos. Rum flows as freely as water, and whores frequent the streets.

John blushes as the whores rub up against him and make rude gestures. I laugh. He glares at me.

We have borrowed finery from Hugh, the Captain, and Rogers (James being put off the ship a few ports back).

John is in a crisp white shirt that contrasts wonderfully with his golden skin and black hair. His waistband is navy velvet, and his breeches are brown velvet as well. His coat is black, with silver trimming.

His hair is tied back into a ponytail, and he looks very fine. No wonder he is getting so much attention from the whores.

I gave the crew a shock when I came onto the deck this morning.

I am dressed in a crimson silk dress. The skirt opens upon a petticoat of brown brocade that exactly matches the color of my hair and eyes.

I have pulled my hair back with the aid of several pins, like Mama taught me.

The look on John's face as he offered my arm was worth the indignities I put myself through, pinning up my hair like that.

We spy a small tavern, and step into it. John finds a table and proceeds to get drinks. T

he man at the table across from me looks up. He is ancient, with snow-white hair and he smells as if he has been sleeping with pigs.

'Holy hell,' he breathes 'the incarnation of Turner.'

'What?'

'Yer the daughter of Will Turner, are ye not? One of the greatest pirates ever known?'

I take a seat next to the man. 'This is going to sound rather silly, but I don't really know.'

The man grins at me. 'Ah, just tell me one thing and then I'll be able to tell ye who ye are – tell me the story yer mum used to tell ye.'

I begin to recite the story that soothed me to sleep since I could remember, the one about pirates, and curses, and adventure…..

* * *

The man looks at me. 'Gibbs is the name, Miss Turner.'

I look at him, dumbfounded. 'I'm….Will's daughter?'

'He made that story up for ye, missy. Based it off his own adventures. Him and Jack Sparrow's. He told me that of anything ever happened to him and I met up with ye by chance, that ye and only ye would know the tale.'

I stare at him.

'Oh, he said to give her this…..yer name's Rachel, isn't it?'

'Yes.'

'Met you once onboard the Pearl. Yer parents ship, ye know. Yer father's pride and joy, ye were. Anyways, here's this -'

He hands me a necklace identical to John's, except where there is a sparrow on John's, there is a 'T' on mine.

'Sparrow had one too, with a sparrow where the 'T' is. The swords cross, see?'

He shows me a small hook in the middle of the sword. I slip the necklace over my head. I cannot believe my eyes.

'John! Get over here!'

The swords cross together perfectly. Gibbs informs us we are 'Fucking identical' to our parents. 'Minus the beards' he chuckles.

* * *

That night is spent at an inn, curled up in front of a fireplace listening to Gibbs tell me and John about our parents.

I finally fall asleep, in front of the fireplace, next to John.

Gibbs must have tucked us in, because when awake, there is a note informing us that our stay has been payed for, along with a 'few' coins our parents left with him.

A 'few' coins constitutes as a bagful for each of us.

John and I look at each other incredulously.

We head back to the ship, each lost in their own thoughts.


	10. Storms and Dreams

**Holy crap! Another review! Oh, the excitement. 6 chapters max left, if I follow the storyline I have planned. Probably only gonna do 4 or 5 more, though, I suck at writing long stories.

* * *

**

Captain Arnold appoints Rogers as the new first mate and makes Hugh the second mate.

Both are good, honorable men who will serve the ship well.

I tell John this, and he laughs. In addition to calling me Ray, he also calls me 'the Captainess' due to the amount of time I spend with the Captain, who is teaching me to read maps.

* * *

Stories are spreading like wildfire of the existence of the children of Will Turner and Jack Sparrow.

'Who are they?' The people whisper.

Only John, Gibbs, and I know.

* * *

'We're in for a hell of a storm' the Captain informs us 'I want her in the nearest port as fast as she can go.'

I scramble up to the rigging, pulling ropes to give the small ship her full power. Casey helps me.

Below us, I see John and Liam frantically running around the deck as the rain begins to pour down in sheets.

Liam and the Captain are at the wheel, and the rest of the crew rushes below deck as the first cracks of thunder are heard.

I stay up on the rigging. Lightning crackles around me, and thunder echoes throughout my head.

I can make out the black craggy cliffs of a small island town through the rain, but as the storm gets worse, the town becomes harder and harder to see. I squint, trying as hard as I can to find the safe haven again –

Liam slips on the wet deck, and lies there, trying to get up.

Captain Arnold calls to him, but he cannot let go of the wheel, nor can he steer it with Liam gone.

Jumping down from the rigging, I race to Liam. 'Ray!' he gasps 'What the hell are you doing out here?'

His leg is bent funny underneath him and his face is white.

'I think your leg's broken.' I say worriedly.

I help him up, and half-dragging him, I take Liam to the galley.

John rushes to help me and Liam. 'Where the fuck were you?' He exclaims.

'Relax,' I say 'Liam already gave me an earful.' Liam nods weakly.

Carefully, John and I lay him on the galley. George is already sending Casey to get the materials he will needs for a splint.

Once I make sure Liam is comfortable, I rush back up to the deck.

Besides the Captain, I am one of the only members of the crew who knows how to steer a ship.

'Ray!' John yells, but his voice is lost to the storm as I emerge on the deck.

Slipping the hood of my oilcloth coat over my head, I run to help the Captain guide the ship to safety.

* * *

The Captain and I are seated at the table in the center of the galley, thick blankets wrapped around us and mugs of tea in our hands.

The rest of the crew, except for John and George are sleeping peacefully in their bunks.

Liam lies on a makeshift cot on the floor of the galley, so George can tend to him.

While Liam sleeps, though, George and John fuss over me and the Captain.

George finally orders us to bed, and with John guiding me, I collapse onto my bunk.

He tucks some more blankets carefully around me.

I feel the faint brush of lips against my forehead, and hear John mutter ''Night' before he closes the door softly behind him.

I drift off immediately.

* * *

My mother lies on a bed in a big, airy room. Her eyes are closed and there is a bandage around her chest.

My father sits on a chair next to the bed. I am on his lap. Jack is behind him.

'Liz'll be fine, Will. Quit frettin'. You'll make Rachel fussy.' I don't like seeing my father like this, so I fuss accordingly.

Jack looks at me. 'Atta girl.'

Ana comes in. 'I'll take her, Will, so you can stay with Liz.'

John waves at me happily, from her hip. Ana places me on the other hip, and as we walk away, I hear my father and Jack talk about 'that bloody bastard Liesgow.'

'Boody?' I inquire questioningly.

Ana looks at me in surprise. 'Going to kill that husband of mine' she mutters, and begins informing me about the evils of that word.

Icoo happily. She can understand me!

John swats at me, and Ana has her hands full with the full-out war that begins to rage.

* * *

Smiling in my sleep, I roll over, oblivious to the ship far out at sea, searching for me and John…..


	11. Liesgow

**Short, but I don't want to put it in with another chapter, because so far the whole story's been from Rachel's PoV.

* * *

**

A tall, powerful-looking man stands in a room, looking out a large window that shows a view of a stormy sea.

His hair is snow white, but on his face there is hardly a wrinkle to betray and clue as to his age.

If one had to guess, it would be something around 50 years. No one knows for sure except the man. He likes his secrets.

There is a knock on the door. 'Capn' Liesgow?'

'What?' the man growls.

The door opens to reveal a timid-looking pirate.

'News of Turner and Sparrow's children.'

Captain Liesgow turns and slams the man against the wall. 'Who gave _you _permission to enter! Now, tell me of this news.'

As the pirate tells him, an evil grin twists across his lips.

'Excellent' the Captain mutters. 'Excellent indeed.'


	12. Battle

**Sorry about the lack of updating – my muses are lazy.

* * *

**

Today, the union jack flies cheerily on our mast. Captain Arnold has decided that our ship is to play the part of an ordinary merchant vessel, to get past the large fleet of Navy ships just ahead of us.

Sure enough, the ships don't give us so much as a passing glance. I look at John and Casey, and grin. 'Stupid bastards, aren't they?'

Our laughter fills the air.

'Oy, idiots! Tell the Cap'n there's a ship off the starboard bow!' Liam yells from the crow's nest.

I stick my tongue out at him, and go to find Captain Arnold.

'Sir, Liam's seen a ship, and he sent me to fetch you.'

'Thank you, lass.'

Captain Arnold strides onto the deck, and Dawson hands him a telescope.

He looks through it, then lets out a stream of impressive swear words, ending with 'Liesgow.'

Not another reality-dream, I groan mentally, and then go to pester George for more details.

* * *

'George, ever heard anything 'bout a pirate captain called Liesgow?'

'Ah, he's a vicious one. He goes after ships, pirate, merchant, and navy alike. But only ships of repute, mind ye. He gives the crew two options – join him or feed the fishes. Why ye be askin'?'

'Oh, well, he's following our ship' I say, followed by a string of swearing. 'I need to find John. Keep Amos and Elmer with you. Hide them, something, just keep them out of what's about to happen!'

Frantically, I strap on my sword, as John bursts into my cabin. I look up at him. 'Some one told you who Liesgow is, eh?'

John doesn't say anything, only grabs me and hugs me so tightly I squeak in surprise. I tilt my face up expectantly. John looks at me, his emotions clearly showing on his face. Is he going to kiss me?

He releases his grasp a little, and carefully touches my cheek. 'Keep yourself alive, Ray, or I swear I'll kill ye myself.'

With one last squeeze, he is gone.

I stay there, stunned, but quickly make my way up to the deck. We have a battle to win.

* * *

The ships brush against each other. I stand next to Dawson, blade drawn. I look for John, but don't see him.

Then again, I'm not exactly the tallest member of the crew.

On the other ship, atall man stands in the center of his crew.

He is tall, with snow-white hair and cruel blue eyes. His mouth is twisted into a sadistic smile.

'Arnold, old chap! Lovely to see you, eh?'

Captain Arnold looks at him, brows drawn together in fury.

'What do you want, Liesgow? We have nothing to offer you.'

Liesgow laughs.

'Hear that, boys? He's suggesting I attack without reason! No, Arnold – I've heard that onboard that ship of yours, you have the spawn of two of my old _friends_. Hand them over, and the rest of your pathetic crew will be left alone.'

Arnold looks at him, confused.

'What?'

'WHERE ARE THE SONS OF JACK SPARROW AND WILL TURNER! I KNOW YOU HAVE THEM ONBOARD YOUR DAMN SHIP!'

'You speak madness, Liesgow.'

'ATTACK!'

* * *

Pirate after pirate falls to my sword. The awful, coppery smell of blood fills my nose.

I search frantically for John. Where is he?

Battling with Liesgow.

John is barely keeping up with the mad Captain. Their blades clash over and over again, and their feet are blurs.

I try to run to John, but I can't. I try to scream, but I cannot. I am frozen.

John spins and darts, Liesgow's blade landing just where his torso was seconds before.

In an effort to avoid the blade, his necklace slips out from under his shirt, catching the light of the sun. Liesgow sees it. A crazed look fills his eyes.

'So, which one are you? Turner's or Sparrow's?'

'Jack Sparrow was my father!' John yells.

He stabs blindly at Liesgow, and trips.

Liesgow laughs cruelly.

'A fine son you are!'

He is poised to deliver the final blow –

When I regain the ability to move.

I dive in front of Liesgow's blade, twisting so it only grazes my shirt.

I stab at Liesgow, and he dives out of the way just in time. Fear fills his eyes.

I am not breathing hard, and blood from the pirates I have killed and blood from my cut mingle all over my body.

My hair streams violently in the wind behind me, and cold, hard fury is written all over my face.

'Who the fuck are _you_?' he asks, in awe.

'I,' I say, grazing his leg with my sword, 'am Will Turner's DAUGHTER!'

He stumbles, and my sword cuts into his side. Blood gushes from the wounds.

Liesgow looks at me in surprise, as two of his own rush towards him and drag him onto his ship.

'I've been beaten by a bloody _girl_?'

* * *

'Goddamnitt, Hugh, I'm fine! Where the hell is John?' I yell at the astonished second mate, who has almost finished bandaging my arm.

I am normally a calm, docile person. The crew is rather afraid of me as I stalk through the ship, bandage trailing behind me.

John is sitting on the table, talking to Rogers and the Captain. His shirt is off and he has a bandage around his chest.

They all stare at me as I burst through the doors, looking like an absolute wild woman.

'JOHN!'

I throw myself at him, hugging him as though he is the only thing holding me to this earth.

He winces, but hugs back just as hard, murmuring soothing things under his breath as he strokes my hair.

The Captain looks me in surprise.

'Rachel, control yourself! You both have explaining to do…..'

* * *

I lay in my hammock, staring at the ceiling. The crew holds John and I in awe, now, because of our parents.

I beat Liesgow. It has never been done. Won't he retaliate? I muse. Then it hits me.

Liesgow is going to go after my mother.

* * *

**Rachel got really spunky this chapter. It's been the most fun to write, so far. Due to some plot twists that popped into my head, expect about three more chapters, which I will try to get up as soon as possible. I plan to try my hand at a Lily/James fic after the 6th book comes out, but I think I'm going to write a sequel to this at the same time. Maybe a prequel, too.**


	13. Midnight Reunions

'Rachel, are you sure about this?' Captain Arnold asks me.

I bite my lip, and nod absent-mindedly.

'Go round up everyone else and tell them to look presentable. Hide the weapons. We need to make ourselves look a respectable merchant ship.'

I nod again, and go to do as I am told. A movement in the corner of my eye makes me turn, and I see a dead body swinging from an arch of rock. A familiar sign hangs above its head.

* * *

'_Father, why is that man hanging there?'_

_He frowns at me. 'A young lady should not show interest in such things, Rachel. It is indecent. That is the body of a wicked man, a pirate. They kill innocent people and take what is not theirs. They are sinners bound for hell. Now, run along and tell Marcus to fetch the carriage. I won't be but a minute.'_

'_Yes, Papa.'

* * *

_

I shiver. John comes up behind me, and drapes an arm across my shoulders.

'Come with me, Ray. We need to be ready.'

I clutch my necklace and smile at him gratefully. John can read me like no one else.

We go below deck, his arm still around my shoulders.

* * *

Our original plan is to ambush Liesgow just outside the mouth of Port Royal's harbor, at night, under a cover of darkness.

I look at the place I have grown up. There are some lights still lit, but only some.

As my eyes adjust to the darkness, I can almost make out the outline of Norrington Manor. It all looks so peaceful –

Until a cannonball shot from the ship that somehow managed to slip past us shatters the tranquility of Port Royal.

The crew scurries about the ship, directing her towards the town that is now ablaze from where the cannonball has hit it.

Liesgow's ship is already docked. The pirates are already ransacking the town.

Ilook around frantically. Our ship isn't moving fast enough.

Istrip off my cloak, and nodding to the Captain, dive off the edge of the ship.

Ihear another splash behind me, and John and I swim toward the town.

If I can do at least do one thing, it will be to save my family.

* * *

I burst into my home, still dripping. John follows behind me.

I hear someone scream, and I rush toward the kitchens. Susanna swings at me with a butcher knife, then recognizes me.

'Miss Rachel!'

'Yes, Susanna, it's me. Hide. They are here for Mama, not me.'

My mother comes down the stairs, a sword in her hand. Nell and Robby behind her.

My little sister clutches fearfully at her clothes, while Robby is doing his best not to look afraid.

My mother look equally surprised to see me with a sword in my hand as I am to see a sword in hers.

'Rachel? Who is that with you?'

'There is no time for introductions, Mama. Come with me. They are after you. You will be safe on our ship.'

My mother nods. I realize she has been in a situation like this before, for she is far too calm to be experiencing this for the first time.

* * *

We rush out onto the street. I make sure Robby and Nell are behind me.

It is complete and utter chaos.Houses are burning and the townspeople are trying to fight off the pirates, and failing miserably.

One of Liesgow's men runs toward us. I run him through, too afraid to gag.

I run on, and on, hurrying Mama and my sibling as much as I can.

We finally make it to the ship, sweaty and breathing hard.

John scoops up Nell and climbs onboard, helping Robby and Mama up.

I swing up, landing softly on the deck.

Rogers rushes toward us.

'Hurry, hurry, get them below deck!'

Captain Arnold intercepts us and shows my mother and siblings to his spacious bunk, with instructions for me and John to settle them.

We all stand in the middle of the room, looking at each other awkwardly.

Nell finally breaks the silence, and, rushes at me in a completely unladylike fashion.

I kneel and hold my baby sister close.

'Rachel, whyever did you leave? Mama cried for days and days. Father yelled.'

I hug her even tighter.

'Because I had to, Nell. I had to, I'm sorry.'

Robby leans down and hugs us both. Mama follows suit.

I hug my family as tight as I can. I never thought I would see them again.

Finally, we stand up, and look at eachother.

Mama takes my face in her hands. Then she sees my necklace.

'Rachel, love, I'm sorry I didn't tell you.'

'Gibbs told me' I say.

Mama looks at me.

'You look just like Will' she says softly. 'He would've been proud.'

Robby and Nell look slightly confused.

Then, my Mother seems to notice John for the first time.

'John!'


End file.
